That's so Suite Life the lookback
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: A lookback of That's so suite Life of Hannah Montana episode, with Raven and Hannah joining Zack and Cody in this special lookback episode.


**This is a new special episode of TSL, and this episode looks back at the events in the episode "That's so Suite Life of Hannah Montana". In short, this is a special recap episode.**

**We hope you guys enjoy this recap episode. Leave reviews please!**

**Guests:** Raven Symone and Miley Cyrus

**Based on:** Timeranger special: 25 years of sentai episode.

(Roll special opening credits, which feature scenes from the episode.)

The setting is the lobby of the Tipton Hotel. Zack, Cody, Raven and Hannah are sitting in the sofa and the episode begins.

(Zack and Cody) "Hello viewers, and welcome to the special episode of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody: the special recap episode. Today, we'll look back at our favorite special crossover, 'That's so Suite Life of Hannah Montana.' But this will only feature the said special from our show, so we'll have some guests too."

(Zack) "Well, Cody, I'm glad we're revisiting this episode, and this one is one of my fave episodes. And nothing beats this episode, don't you think, Cody?"

(Cody) "Yes, Zack, and I'm so happy to bring in our guests today. And speaking of the guests, let's welcome them now. Please welcome Raven Baxter of 'That's so Raven' and Hannah Montana of, well, 'Hannah Montana', although I've noticed that she has another identity within her."

(Zack) "Cody? We're not here to bring out secrets."

(Cody) "Oh, sorry, bro. well, here they are, our guests on that episode. Welcome, Raven, Hannah, to the Tipton Hotel."

(Raven and Hannah) "Thanks for bringing us in again, Zack, Cody."

(Hannah) "I stayed for awhile in the end of the episode, Am I right, Zack?"

(Zack) "Oh yes, Hannah, you hanged out for awhile. After that, Maddie took care of you and our father, and we never showed up after."

(Raven) "Oh yeah, I noticed that Maddie and London are not with us today. Why is that, Cody?"

(Cody) "Oh that? Well, they're not here today. They hanged out with their classmates today. But enough of that, let's go check out the episode."

(Shows scenes from the episode, commentary follows)

(Raven) "I missed my flight, and Zack and Cody came to me. Well, before that, I befriended Maddie, and I even whined to her of using all my money of keychains."

(Zack) "Hey Raven, you should have used that money on _Gashapons._" (Capsule Toys)

(Hannah) "You're forgetting there's no _Gashapon _Machine in the Tipton. By the way, what happened to one of you?"

(Zack) "Well, Raven got a vision that one of us is in danger if we see someone sneeze plus bells. It happened to one of us."

(Shows the said scene)

(Raven) "Well, I also made new dresses too, and I want London to wear my designs, but Maddie warned me that she doesn't wear dresses made by unknowns. Well, Maddie managed to help me by putting the tag of a popular designer on my dress."

(Zack and Cody) "Well, it sounded like cheating, but it was worth it. Why? Thank goodness for Hannah Montana, who liked Raven's designed dress."

(Hannah) "I bet I missed something. If I was right, it was your mother's birthday."

(Shows the said scene)

(Cody) "Yes, Hannah, we were preparing for our mom's birthday but things don't go right due to the fact that one of us was in danger. Even if we switch coats, we got in trouble, all because of the premonition."

(Zack) "Well, it's not just you, but me too as well! Well, in the end, that is. It only happened when I wore your coat and then got dirty in the cake."

(Hannah) "Yeah, and I failed to get in time. But I tasted your icing, and it's my favorite: Vanilla! Oh, and by the way, belated happy birthday to your mom."

(Cody) "Well, I can say that I didn't get in trouble in the last minute, and thanks Hannah. Hey Raven, did you fail to get your dress worn by the heiress?"

(Raven) "Well, let's say it was almost failure. London got angry at Maddie for this but fortunately Hannah came and appreciated my dress! And in the end, they ripped it in two, so I made two of them afterwards once I got home."

(Shows the said scene)

(Zack) "Sorry Hannah if we didn't show up in the next one and Maddie took care of you and your dad afterwards in the next one. And Raven, you didn't bring your pals along for a good time!"

(Raven) "Sorry, Zack, but my friends are back at home do I can't bring them along. Maybe next time, by the time we see each other again?"

(Cody) "I'll look forward to it, Ms. Baxter."

(Hannah) "Oh, my friends were there too, but you, Cody and London were not there!"

(Zack) "Sorry Hannah, London and Raven brought us somewhere."

(Raven) "And your mom's birthday was a confusing one."

(Shows the said scene)

(Raven) "They were really working hard for a surprise for your mom. And you two sang a rap song that sounded like 'My Humps' from the Black Eyed Peas. I got confused when the surprise attempt got out of hand."

(Cody) "Never mind. We did our best, anyway."

(Zack) "And we were sorry when we insulted our mom about her age. We didn't really mean it."

(Cody) "Well, are we done speaking here?"

(Raven) "Speaking of time, Oh my gosh! I have a new client waiting for me at 7 pm!"

(Hannah) "Me too, I have a commercial shoot at the same time! Well, thanks for allowing us to be with you guys at the Tipton."

(Zack and Cody) "Well, we'll see you soon. You're welcome. Thanks for coming!"

(Raven and Hannah) "You're welcome! Next time, we'll bring our friends over next time. Until then, thank you for inviting us. Bye!"

Raven and Hannah dashed out of the door, and Zack and Cody just looked on. Afterwards, they faced the camera again.

(Cody) "Well, that's the end of this cool episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. We hope you guys enjoyed it!"

(Zack) "And now, it's time to say goodbye. In behalf of-"

Just then, Raven and Hannah comes back just to be part of the last scene.

(Raven) "Wait, don't say goodbye yet, not without us!"

(Hannah) "We're with you until the last part of this show!"

(Zack and Cody) "Well, ok. And from here at the Tipton hotel, this is Zack and Cody Martin,"

(Raven) "This is Raven Baxter,"

(Hannah) "And yours truly, Hannah Montana,"

(All) "And this is The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: That's so Suite Life of Hannah Montana- the special recap episode."

(Zack and Cody) "We hope we see each other again!"

(Raven and Hannah) "Until the next crossover,"

(All) "See you guys again, 'till the next So Hot Summer! Bye-bye!"

(Ending credits)

**I hope you guys enjoy the recap episode. Please, leave reviews! Bye!**


End file.
